Perilous Love
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: Alice: A human with almost everything she's ever wanted. Jasper: A vampire who's lost all reason. How could this possibly end well?
1. Single

**A/N: My first story…so yeah… And, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me (sadly)**

* * *

"And then he just asked!" Rosalie exclaimed, finishing her story.

"That's so cool." I smiled, admiring the ring on Rosalie's left hand. "You and Emmett are perfect together."

"Thanks Ali." Rosalie hugged me. "Now we need to find you a guy. Any hot ones at school?"

I rolled my eyes. "Are there ever? Every boy at school, hell every boy _my age_, is immature and or sex-driven."

Rosalie leaned back, thinking this over. "Couldn't you just give one a try?"

I glared at Rosalie.

"Okay then. We'll keep working on that. How are Bella and Edward? Have they done it yet?"

I laughed at my sister's straight forward-ness. "Yeah, Bella told me in very few details how it went."

"Always was secretive." Rosalie shook her head and exaggerated a sigh.

I chuckled. I had always been closer to my other sister, Bella Cullen, but Rosalie and I had gotten closer recently. Rosalie was usually away at college with Emmett, so I had been taking the time she was home to become closer.

The door opened and closed. Both Rosalie and I looked up to see Edward Masen and Bella come into the living room.

"Rose? What are you doing home?" Bella asked in surprise.

"I can home early to show you my new ring," Rosalie told her, sticking out her left hand.

"Omigod!" Bella cried, running over to examine it. "It's sooo pretty."

Edward walked over and looked at it. "Emmett and I did a good job, huh?"

Bella whipped around. "You helped Emmett buy an engagement ring for my sister and you didn't tell me?!"

"Well, he asked, and you could've accidently told Rose. I love you, but you're not best with big secrets."

Bella glared at her boyfriend. "I hate that you're right."

Rosalie and I laughed.

"So, did our dad help too?" I asked after.

"A little, yeah," Edward answered.

Emmett's father had died when he was young. Even since he had started going out with Rosalie and met our parents, Carlisle had been like a father to him.

"So, Bells, Ali was telling me there were no hot guys at school, do you agree?" Rosalie asked.

"What? Edward goes to our school," Bella offered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "_Single_ guys."

"Ugh, no."

"Well then a lot must've changed since I graduated."

"Emmett's lucky he got the rock on you then if there are that many 'hot guys'," Edward teased.

Rosalie glared at Edward. He and Emmett were like brothers to me and fit perfectly into the family.

"Speaking of school, I have homework, which I should do," I said, skipping up the stairs.

--

It was Friday morning finally. I loved the end of the week. I hated school and couldn't wait to graduate. Except that more school came after that…

I rolled my eyes. Why was I thinking this much this early?

I got up and showered. I dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a blue camisole, and a striped black and white off the shoulder long sleeved tee. I put on my black and red Christian Louboutin pumps. I love designer shoes. They're my weakness.

I applied make up, grabbed my yellow and black messenger bag. It has a panda on it, randomly enough. I love pandas.

Bella and I got in my awesome yellow 911 Turbo Porsche that I had bought _almost_ entirely on my own.

"So, why isn't Edward driving you today?" I asked Bella, pulling out of the driveway.

"He had to get to school early for something," Bella answered, shrugging.

"Oh."

There wasn't any more conversation the rest of the drive to school.

I pulled into a parking space and shut the car off. We got out and headed to the school building.

"Holy shit."

I turned to Bella. She was looking across the parking lot. There was a huge crowd of students.

"What the hell?" I asked.

Bella shrugged.

We started to walk over, but I glanced at the clock on the outside of the school and stopped.

"We're going to be late!"

Bella stopped too and turned around quickly.

We both ran into the school, trying to get to homeroom before the bell.

I sat down in my homeroom just as the bell sounded loudly.

I slid into my seat with a sigh of relief.

My friend Angela Weber smiled at me.

I grinned back. "Hey Ang."

"Hi Ali. Did you hear?"

I bit my lip, trying to recall something big. Nothing came to mind. "Unless you're talking about my sister's engagement, I-"

"Bella and Edward?!"

I laughed. "No, Rose and Em."

Angela let out a deep breath. "You scared me. I thought Bella and Edward were going too deep too early."

Angela always worries about others first.

"Nope, but I bet Edward's proposing soon. So, what _was_ your news?"

Angela opened her mouth, but the teacher gave her a stern look. Angela blushed and sank down in her seat.

'Sorry' I mouthed to her.

Angela shook her head.


	2. Adonis

**A/N: um…second chapter? Is there really anything else to say? (besides that Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me)**

* * *

I placed the tray on the table next to Bella's. My table's always full. Bella, Edward, Angela, her boyfriend Ben Cheney, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, and Eric Yorkie.

My friends were an odd group. Quiet Angela, geeky Eric, bitchy Lauren, Mike-obsessed Jessica, Bella-obsessed Mike, comic book lover Ben, and sports junkie Tyler. I was friends with everyone in school, but I had been sitting with and friends with this group for years.

"Ang, what were you going to tell me during homeroom?" I asked immediately.

Angela's eyes lit up. It must be something good. "Why don't I show you?"

Jessica suddenly looked interested. "Are you talking about-"

"Shut up Jess," Bella said.

Jessica threw a glare at Bella. She had hated Bella since Mike had admitted his crush on her-- ten years ago.

Angela looked around, then grabbed my arm. "Look."

I looked where she was pointing. At a table in the back of the room, there sat a new boy. Though boy couldn't really fit him. Man fit better.

He had wavy blonde hair, golden eyes, pale skin, the face of an Adonis, a perfect muscular tall stature, and an almost tangible sense of danger.

Oh god was I attracted to him. I wanted him- no, _needed_ him like I needed air.

"Holy fuck," I whispered. "Who _is_ he?"

Angela chuckled. "Jasper Whitlock. Moved here from Texas."

"A southern boy. Hmm…"

Jasper looked up and met my eyes.

I felt my face get hot, but I couldn't look away.

Jasper's lips pulled up just slightly, barely noticeably, at the corners. I felt myself smiling too.

--

I didn't see Jasper again the rest of the day, to my disappointment.

As I was walking to my Porsche, I saw something that made me stop.

A car that could easily rival mine.

A black Ferrari.

And the thing that made the Ferrari even better? The fact that Jasper Whitlock was getting into it.

"You're drooling Ali," Bella teased.

I was too mesmerized to respond.

I couldn't wait to tell Rose.

--

I threw the door open and ran in. "Rose?!"

Rosalie came out the kitchen, giving me a questioning look. "Yeah?"

"New boy."

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Hot?"

"Beyond sexy."

Rosalie grinned. "Give me deets."

"Blonde, tall, buff, gold eyes, black Ferrari."

"Omigod!" Rosalie hugged me. "You are so going to be cute together!"

"What if he doesn't like me?" I whispered. I had never felt unsure about something before. But now… I had no idea what to do.

"Of course he will! You're you!"

I nodded slowly. "Okay. Will you help me pick out an outfit for Monday?"

Rosalie's grin widened. "I thought you'd never ask."

--

We decided on a red camisole, white cardigan, black jean skirt, and red strappy heels. Not the most sensible outfit for freezing cold Forks, but it was almost summertime and sometimes you just have to sacrifice warmth for sexiness.

For makeup, we went dark with black eyeliner, eye shadow, and dark red lipstick. I painted my nails black.

"Don't leave any details out," Rosalie warned the next morning.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like we're going to off and have sex in a closet."

"You could and I'd never know. So, tell me everything."

"Fine."

"That's my girl."

I rolled my eyes again. "_Goodbye_ Rosalie."

"Bye Ali."

--

At lunch, my heart was thumping rapidly with anticipation.

When I was sure that Jasper was sitting at his table, I got up and walked over.

I swallowed. "Um, hi."

Jasper looked up at me. He looked like was checking me out, but I couldn't tell. "Hi."

His voice was like sex and heaven mixed together. Oh my god, I was falling.

"I'm Alice Cullen."

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Don't you sit over there?" Jasper nodded his head toward my table of awe-struck friends.

"Well, yeah, but you looked lonely."

"I'm not lonely. I'm a _loner_."

"Oh…okay… If you change your mind…"

Jasper nodded and looked back down at his untouched tray.

I turned around, defeated and depressed. The usual happiness I felt gone in an instant.

"Alice, wait."

I froze. Slowly, I turned back to Jasper.

"I am lonely."

I small smile formed on my lips as I pulled out the seat across from him.

An awkward silence fell between us.

Or at least, it should've been awkward. It was…comfortable, normal even.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. "Tell me about yourself Alice."

I bit my lip. What should I say? "Um, my father's a doctor and my mom…isn't?"

Jasper chuckled. "Are you asking me?"

I blushed and shook my head. "No, I guess my mom's just a stay at home mom… I have two older sisters. Rosalie's 21 and got engaged to her longtime boyfriend, Emmett McCarty five days ago. My other sister is Bella." I pointed to Bella. "She's dating Edward Masen.

"Um, I have a lot friends and I like going to parties. I hate school but I get good grades." Shit, was that bragging?

"I don't really know where my life's headed, but it kinda feels empty. A little like I'm searching for something…someone." I looked up to meet Jasper's eyes. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

Jasper's eyebrows pulled together. "I guess they might exist. Not for me though."

"Why not?"

"I'm not a good person. I don't deserve a soul mate."

"No matter what kind of person you are, there's someone out there for you. To complete you. To love you, no matter how many sins you commit. Always look past the scars."

Jasper and I were staring at each other intensely. Our faces were close. I was unconsciously reaching across the table. So was Jasper.

Our fingertips met.

I was pulled out of the trance in shock. My hand yanked back.

"You're so cold," I whispered.

Jasper looked away. "I know."

I saw that he was going into a shell. He was hiding from me, from the world. His soul had been open to me for those brief moments.

The bell rang and Jasper stood up, grabbed his tray, bused it, and left.

I watched him leave sadly. I needed to help him. I needed him.


	3. That Feeling

**A/N: Just to answer a question, no Jasper is not a lonely vampire. He lives with Peter and Charlotte, but they don't drink animal blood. So…yeah… (Twilight does not belong to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer…)**

* * *

"Holy fuck, you and Jasper were _sooo_ intense," Bella said.

I frowned. "Yeah."

"Why aren't you happier?"

I shrugged.

"Alice?"

I sighed. "I feel like…"

"Like what?"

I shrugged again. "That I need to help him or something… Like I need _him_ to live…"

Bella blinked. "Alice, do you realize what you just said?"

I thought about it a minute. "No."

"You need him to live? You can't live without him? He's just some guy-"

"He's not just some guy!" I cried, standing up.

We were in my bedroom. I was sitting on my bed while Bella was sitting in my desk chair.

Bella frowned. "Ali, you just met him today."

"I know but… Bella, when you met Edward, was there an instant connection?"

"I wouldn't say _instant_. It happened pretty fast, but not the second we laid eyes on each other or whatever."

I sat back down and bit my lip. "I'm in trouble."

"Why?"

"I think I might be… I think I'm in love with Jasper…"

Bella's eyes widened. "No. No. Alice, no. It's only been two days."

"I know that!" I snapped. "I just… I feel kinda lost now… But, I feel somewhat complete now that I've met him…"

Bella shook her head. "You can't know that yet. Give it time Alice; I'm sure everything will be clear sooner or later."

"You sound like Mom."

Bella laughed. "I don't know if that's a compliment."

I shrugged.

--

The next day at school, I waited anxiously for lunch. I had been having a good day so far because the sun was actually shining.

I sat down at our lunch table and immediately looked over to Jasper's. Empty.

My good day went to hell quickly.

I sighed and looked down at my tray, absently pushing food around.

"Alice."

I looked up. Bella was giving me a concerned look. Edward frowned and looked at Bella.

"I'm fine Bella…" I trailed off and glanced at Jasper's table.

Bella looked over and then back at me. "I'm sorry."

"Love?" Edward asked Bella.

"I'll tell you later," Bella told him. "Unless Alice doesn't want me to…"

I shook my head. "He'll figure it out anyway. Go ahead."

Bella reached across the table and took my hand. "I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

"I hope so."

The other people sitting at our table seemed to be eavesdropping on our conversation.

Angela touched my arm and I turned to her. "Is this about Jasper?" she asked.

I looked down. "Am I that transparent?"

"You should've seen your face when you saw that he wasn't here. I'm sorry, I should've told you."

I shrugged and turned back to my tray.

--

That night, I didn't feel like eating dinner. I went straight up to my room and started my homework.

A little while later, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, not looking up from the book I was reading.

The door opened and I now looked up. My mom came in and shut the door behind her.

"Alice, why didn't you want dinner?" she asked softly. My mom is a very sweet person. She cares for anyone and everyone.

"I wasn't hungry," I said, shrugging. I pulled at a loose string in my shorts.

"Is something wrong at school?" She sat down on my bed across from where I was sitting at my desk.

"Mom, what does it feel like to fall in love?" I looked back up.

Mom's eyes widened. "Well, it's kind of… Why?"

I bit my lip. "I think I might be falling in love."

A smile broke on Mom's face. "What's his name?"

"Jasper Whitlock," I admitted sheepishly.

"Is he new or something?"

"Yeah, he just moved here from Texas."

"He's Southern. Nice. Accents are pretty hot."

I laughed a little.

"So, what does he look like?"

"Tall, blonde, gold eyes, dreamy…"

"He sounds pretty great. Does he like you too?"

I frowned. "I don't know. I've only talked to him once, and he kinda dissed me."

Mom frowned also. "Only once? Why do you think it's love?"

I sighed and leaned back. "Well, he's all I think about and it's a little like I can't breathe without him there. I can't _live_ without him anymore. Does this make sense?"

"Hun, I believe this is love at first sight."

I bit my lip and pulled my legs up to my chin. I wrapped my arms around them. "I feel so vulnerable."

Mom stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It'll get better. And if he's in his right mind, he'll like you back."

I smiled up at her. "Thanks Mom."

She smiled back, kissed the top of my head, and left my room.

--

_Jasper's cold hand was cradling mine. They seemed to fit together perfectly._

_I leant forward and joined our lips. Jasper kissed back just as lustfully as I kissed him._

_My hair was short and jagged, my skin was pale, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that they were bright red._

--

I sat up and screamed.

My chest heaved and I was sweating.

Thinking back, it wasn't that scary. But, I had gotten like this before.

That hadn't been just any old dream.

The last time I awoke after a dream, screaming and sweating, the dream had come true afterwards.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

Did that mean that Jasper and I…? But, why would I have red eyes?

My door opened and my light went on.

I closed my eyes against the harsh and sudden light.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Dad asked, walking over and putting a hand on my arm. Mom was close behind.

"I just had a…dream…" I murmured.

Mom and Dad exchanged a glance. They knew about my 'visions'.

"What did you dream?" Dad asked.

I looked at Mom. "I saw myself with a guy."

Mom's eyes widened. She smiled hugely. "What did I tell you?"

I faked a smile. "Yeah."

Dad's eyes narrowed. "Is there a boy?"

"It's nothing Dad," I said, shrugging.

He nodded and yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

He and Mom left quickly, snapping the light off and closing the door behind them.

I lay back down and ran back through the dream, taking it apart piece by piece.

Something stuck out. When we had been holding hands, I had not only noticed a wedding ring on mine, my Jasper's was covered in scars. They crisscrossed over his skin. In fact, they were all over his body.

I wondered what could've given him scars like that. But, I hadn't seen them when I was talking to him.

Suddenly, I felt extremely tired. I closed my eyes and gave in to sleep.


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: really nothing to say besides Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight… And Happy Easter…if you celebrate it… mmm chocolate **

* * *

The next day, I sat down in lunch and glanced at his table. My heart nearly stopped when I saw him sitting there, reading a book.

I sat down and bit my lip, occasionally looking over.

"He's going to think you're stalking him," Bella whispered when she saw me staring.

As if Jasper heard, he looked up.

I quickly looked down.

A few minutes later, when I looked up again, I saw that Jasper's table was now empty.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I almost screamed.

I turned around to find Jasper behind me.

"H-hi," I managed.

"Can we talk?" Jasper asked in his sexy sultry voice.

"Um, sure," I agreed, standing up.

As I followed him to the hall, I glanced over my shoulder at Bella. She was staring after us with wide eyes.

When we reached the empty hall, Jasper leant against the lockers and sighed.

"Why'd you want to talk?" I asked shyly.

"You should stay away from me, Alice."

I frowned. "Why?"

Jasper looked the other way and sighed again. "I'm no good."

"That's not true." I reached out to touch his hand, but he yanked it back.

"You don't know me."

"That's not my fault."

"There are so many better people for you Alice."

My eyes widened. He was rejecting me. "You know I like you. You're just letting me down easy, that's it, right?"

Jasper nodded once. "Yes."

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. "Okay. Fine."

The bell rang and students poured out into the hall.

"Alice!"

I turned at the sound of my name.

A guy I knew was a senior walked over. I think his name was James. He was a little shorter than Jasper and had blonde hair. "I was wondering…did you want to go to prom with me?"

A grin pulled at my lips. This would get back at Jasper. "Sure. I'd love to."

James grinned too. "Cool."

"Thanks James."

"Hey, you're in my next class, right?"

"Um, yeah, AP English?"

James nodded. "Here, we'll go to your locker and I'll carry your books for you."

"That's so sweet, thank you."

James took my arm on his. As we were walking away, I looked over my shoulder. Jasper's jaw was clenched, his gold eyes were black, and he was beyond angry.

--

"I got asked to prom," I told my mom, pulling myself up onto the counter. She was washing vegetables in the sink.

"I told you he liked you!" Mom said.

"Actually, it was someone else. Jasper shot me down, hard."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. He was angry that I agreed to go with the other guy, though."

"Did you say yes to the other boy just to make Jasper jealous?" Mom asked disapprovingly.

"Noooo…"

"That's manipulating."

"I just like Jasper so much…"

"I know hun, I don't blame you. Love can make you do crazy things."

--

Bella and I went prom dress shopping the next day after school.

Rosalie had told us she wished could come too, but final exams were happening soon and she had to study.

We took my Porsche and I cranked up the radio, singing along to Tik Tok by Keisha.

Bella rolled her eyes and sat back. "I can't believe you said yes to _James_. And in front of Jasper."

I shrugged and kept singing.

Bella sighed and gave up. She turned to stare out the window.

--

At one of the few dress shops in Port Angeles, Bella and I looked around for the perfect dresses.

"Omigod, this is it!" I cried, holding up a black dress. It had thin straps, triangle cut outs in the midriff area, and was shorter in the front than in the back.

"Wow, Alice, that's great," Bella told me, looking at the dress.

"Just great?"

Bella rolled her eyes. She's not really fashion conscious.

And then I found the perfect dress for Bella.

It was blue, went across the shoulders, lacy, and looked like it wrapped around.

"This is so you Bella!" I said, shoving it against her.

Bella stared into the mirror. "Really?"

"Edward will so drool."

A smile slowly spread across her lips. "Okay."

--

At school the next day, I saw Jasper in the hall before homeroom.

"Alice," he said.

I nodded to him and kept walking. He grabbed my arm and prevented me from going any farther. Damn, he was strong!

"What Jasper? You made it very clear yesterday that you didn't want me to be around you," I told him.

"I'm sorry about that. I just…" Jasper sighed and shook his head.

I could see the sincerity on his face and felt my anger melting away. My love for him grew, though.

Jasper's head shot up and he stared deep into my eyes. "Don't do this to yourself, Alice. Please, just forget me."

"Why?"

Jasper shook his head again and turned. He walked the other way.

I was going to go after him, but James came up to me and took my hand, pulling me the other way.

I looked back, watching his retreating form. I was shocked when he looked back at me too.

And then he disappeared into the crowd of students.

--

I walked out of the school building and looked around for Edward and Bella. I had gotten a ride from them today since my Porsche had to be worked on.

"Ali!"

I grinned. I knew that voice.

When I turned, I saw Emmett leaning against his Jeep.

I took off at a run, throwing myself at him. Emmett grabbed me in a hug.

"How's my favorite midget?" he asked, placing me back on my feet.

I glared up at him. "Angry."

Emmett laughed his booming laugh. "I heard you got asked to prom. If he touches you, I'll kill him."

"Thanks Emmy Bear."

Emmett smiled.

His eyes drifted over my shoulder. "Why is that guy glaring at me?"

I turned around and saw Jasper looking over from where he stood next to his Ferrari.

"That's Jasper. Isn't he so hot?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm engaged."

I reached back to hit him, and missed.

"Aw! Does someone have a crush?"

"Shut up," I said, turning back to him.

"Is he the one that asked you to prom?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later. I'm sure Rosalie wants the deets too."

Emmett opened the passenger side door and had to help me get in by lifting me.

"You in?" he asked. When I nodded, he shut the door.

He opened his door and got in next to me.

We drove back to the house in silence.

When we got inside, Rosalie verbally attacked me with endless questions.

I noticed she was wearing grubby old clothes.

"Were you working on my Porsche?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded distractedly. "Yeah, Mom said that it needed to be worked on and I was bored."

"Oh."

"So, what's with you and this _James_? What about Jasper?"

"Jasper turned me down, James asked me out. I said yes to make Jasper jealous. And I think I'm falling in love with Jasper."

Rosalie's eyes widened. "This is just like a soap opera. Now if only Bella would get pregnant…"

"Not happening!" Bella called from the living room. I heard Edward's laughter.

"You need to show me your dress," Rosalie practically ordered, shoving me towards the stairs.

I showed it to her when we got to my room.

"Oh, that's so sexy! Jasper's gonna want to steal you away from James," Rosalie assured.

"I don't think Jasper's going to prom," I said, shaking my head.

"Well then what was the point?!"

"You should've seen Jasper's face when I told James yes."

"Jasper was there?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Well shit, this is sooo fucked up."


	5. Stupidity

**A/N: it's like really short, but essential to the next chapter (which is JPOV) so yeah… and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

* * *

I observed my look in the mirror. I looked sophisticated, but still young and sexy.

It was the day of prom and I had been getting ready all day.

My long black hair was piled on top of my head with one piece hanging down on each side. My makeup was dark and mysterious. My dress made my almost non-existent cleavage more noticeable. My black stiletto heels made me taller.

"You look so sexy," Rosalie assured.

"Really?" I asked, twisting to study a different angle.

Rosalie nodded. "It's perfect."

I grinned. I did look pretty good.

"Alice! James's here!" Mom called up the stairs.

I gave Rosalie a nervous smile and went down the stairs.

"You look amazing, Alice," James said, smiling. He placed the corsage on my wrist and took my arm.

--

The gym was decorated with balloons, crepe paper, streamers, and other things like that.

There was a DJ and a disco ball. The music was loud and thudding.

"This is great," I yelled to James over the music.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," James called back.

I nodded and went to stand against a wall.

I watched as couples danced together on the 'dance floor'.

It was about ten minutes before James came back.

"What took so long?" I asked.

James grinned, his eyes drinking in my body.

I felt self-conscious. "James?"

"What?"

I could smell alcohol on his breath.

I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what to do. What had I gotten myself into?

He pulled my body against him and dragged me out the gym door. I tried to break free of his grip, but I'm weak.

He kept pulling me away from the safety of the gym. We were in a forest. Alone. I feared for my life.

"James, please, don't do this," I pleaded.

"I love it when they beg," he muttered, pushing me against a tree and pressing his lips to mine. He shoved his tongue between my lips and I almost gagged.

I tried to shove him back, pushing against his chest with my hands. It didn't work.

He ripped one of my dress straps and I knew where this was going.

This was one of the worst decisions I've ever made. Why did I have to be so stupid and immature?


	6. Secret

**A/N: I figured I'd post the next chapter since the last one was short…so yeah…And Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight**

* * *

I didn't see her.

She was the only reason I had come to this stupid, human infested dance thing.

I was going to explain to her why we couldn't be together. I wouldn't let it show how much I wanted it.

When we were talking the other day, her anger had dissipated and had been replaced with love. Love for me.

I had hated myself in that moment. More than usual.

I had unintentionally made an innocent human girl fall in love with me. But she wasn't just any human girl…

Peter and Charlotte said that it was stupid. That I should just give up trying to be 'good' and go back to Texas with them. "You're going against our nature" Peter had said one night.

So maybe I did go against our nature, drinking animal blood instead of human, but I just couldn't deal with feeling the humans' emotions while I killed them.

I had been in a depression for years now, and then it was gone. The day I saw her, I was no longer depressed. Just. Like. That.

She was the light in my darkness, the reason I needed to be a better…person, she was everything and I had finally admitted it.

So, in conclusion, that was why I was here, dressed like an idiot in a suit, trying to steal her back from James. She was mine and I hated him for trying to take her from me.

The breeze changed directions and I could smell her.

I looked up and searched for her.

Then, I spotted her. James was dragging her away, into the woods. She was struggling against him. I could feel her fear.

He was going to die.

I ran at a human pace across the parking lot, into the woods. I could hear their voices a little father ahead.

"James, please, don't do this," she pleaded.

"I love it when they beg," he said.

I entered the part of the woods they were in and saw him kissing her. She was trying to push him off, but he was stronger.

He broke her dress strap and pushed himself closer.

I could easily smell the alcohol he had consumed.

My anger rose. How _dare_ he mess with _my_ girl?!

I put a hand on his shoulder and gripped it. Hard. Hard enough to break bones. I yanked him away and off of her.

"Hey!" James yelled, trying to swipe at me.

"Don't you dare touch her," I hissed, gripping both his shoulders now. I pushed him down to the forest floor.

I turned to her. She was cowering against the tree.

"Alice," I whispered, walking towards her slowly.

Her eyes widened and her fear multiplied. "Watch out!"

I turned in time for James to hit me in the head with a branch. It broke in two.

I just raised an eyebrow at him.

While I was distracted, James moved around me and grabbed Alice, pulling her against him. He ripped her dress down the side.

Alice cried out in shock.

That was it. I couldn't hold back anymore.

I lunged at James, throwing him to the ground. I clenched my hand around his throat and squeezed. I heard it snap and his eyes glazed over. His breath stopped and he pulse slowed till it was gone.

"Y-you killed him," Alice whispered from behind me. "You just killed him, with one touch."

I stood up, but didn't turn to her. "I know. I told you I wasn't good. I'm…I'm not even human."

I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Go ahead, run. Save yourself."

I heard her feet moving against the grass. Her soft touch was on my arm. "I trust you."

"You shouldn't." I didn't pull away. What was the use now anyway?

"So, wha-what are you?"

"I'm… Try to believe me. I'm a vampire."

"Can I ask something?"

I closed my eyes. "What?"

"Do some of your…kind have red eyes?"

I whipped around to face her. She fell backwards slightly in surprise. I reached out and caught her. "How did you know?" I whispered, my face close to hers.

Alice bit her lip. I had seen her do this before. I found it really cute. "It's hard to explain…"

"I'll try to follow."

Alice went on to explain these 'visions' she got when she was asleep. She'd wake up screaming, even though they weren't scary.

"That explains it," I murmured, more to myself.

"Explains what?" Alice asked in confusion.

"I…I'm sorry…It's just we don't sleep and I have nothing to do at night…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I watch you sleep."

Alice's eyes widened. Instead of her fear, her lust went up. "What? Why?"

"I like making sure you're safe. When you screamed, I thought you'd seen me. After your parents left, I made you fall back asleep."

"What do you mean you 'made' me fall asleep?"

"It's simple. I'm an empath. I can manipulate and feel emotions."

"Wow, that's so cool."

I shrugged.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I realized a while ago that…that I'm…"

"I love you, Alice."

Her eyes widened and her breath became shallow. "I love you too."

I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and pressing my lips to hers. Alice's lips were soft and warm.

Alice made a surprised noise, but she reached up to wrap her arms around my neck. Her fingers tangled in my hair. My arms slid around her waist, pulling her body to mine.

Our kiss deepened, our lips moving against each other.

Eventually, before it got deeper, I pulled back. Alice gasped for air.

"Don't you know it's not smart to make out with vampires?" I asked Alice, raising an eyebrow.

"So I'm not smart, I've already realized that," Alice responded, smirking.

Her face became worried. "What do we do about him?"

I turned and studied James's body. "Don't worry; I've dealt with this before."


	7. Sparkles and Souls

**A/N: um, it was a little late… but w/e. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer…**

* * *

I had disposed of James's body where no one would find it. I knew for a fact no one would find it.

"Alice, are you a good liar?" I asked her. We were standing outside her house.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, I've been lying all my life."

"You have to tell everyone that at prom, James said he had to go _after_ he tried to feel you up. You rejected him and he left you there. You came to me for a ride home. Okay?"

"What about his car?"

"I'll drive it to another state."

"You're leaving me?" Alice sounded vulnerable.

"I'll be back by tomorrow, I promise."

"At least come meet my parents. If you're going to be my new boyfriend…"

"I need to get rid of the evidence, Alice."

Alice sighed and nodded. She stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed me. I ended it quickly, though I didn't want to.

"I love you," Alice whispered, staring at the ground.

I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head back up. "I love you too." I kissed her cheek lightly and turned to go.

I heard Alice go inside the house and then I took off running.

--

I watched Jasper stand there for a minute, then I went into the house.

"What happened to you?" Mom cried, rushing over. Dad was close behind.

I recited Jasper's lie and prayed they'd believe it.

"Oh honey," Mom whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"Can I go upstairs? I'm tired," I told her, pulling back.

She nodded and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Alice," Dad said.

"'Night," I said and went up the stairs.

I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me.

I couldn't believe tonight happened.

Jasper was a vampire. He killed James. Because he loved me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Besides the whole killing thing, tonight had been perfect.

I took my ruined dress off and changed into shorts and a tank top. I washed my makeup off and brushed out my hair.

I got under the covers after turning the light out.

The faster I fell asleep, the sooner I'd see Jasper.

--

"Alice."

I rolled over, away from the voice.

"Wake up Alice."

His breath fanned out across my face. I was amazed by how good it smelled. In fact, it smelled like Jasper.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Jasper?" I mumbled.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that he was sitting on the end of my bed.

"Did my mom let you in?" I asked, still disorientated.

Jasper laughed. "Do you think your mom would let a guy into her daughter's room to wake her up?"

"No, probably not. How'd you get in then?"

"The window," he answered simply.

"Oh…" I suddenly remembered about James.

"Did you get rid of his car?"

"I drove it all the way to North Dakota."

"Wow," I mumbled. "How did you get back?"

Jasper grinned. "I ran."

I took this in for a minute. I'd ask him about it later, but now…. "I'm going to go take a shower. Will you still be here?"

"If no one else comes in, then yes."

"Okay," I said and stood. I grabbed clean clothes and went into the bathroom that's connected to my bedroom.

I tried to take a quick shower, but also being thorough.

I dried my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. After that, I got dressed. I wasn't planning on going anywhere today, so I just went with a different tank top and pair of shorts.

Jasper was sitting on my bed still, my sketchbook in his hands. I _never_ let anyone look at it.

"Hey! Who said you could look at that?" I snapped, grabbing it.

Jasper looked up at me with curious eyes. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know more about you…hobbies, skills, that kind of thing."

It was impossible to stay mad at him. "Oh, okay."

We both heard the knock on my door.

And Jasper was gone.

I sighed and went to get the door.

"Mom told me about the prom. Wow. James's parents said that he never came home. Do you think he ran away?" Rosalie asked, coming into my room without so much as a 'hi'.

I shrugged, feeling guilty. "He could've. He was drunk."

Rosalie shrugged also. "Okay, so Em, Bells, Ed, and I are going to Port Angeles, you want to come also?"

"Um, no, I think I'll stay here. Is Dad at the hospital?"

Rosalie looked surprised, but she nodded. "And Mom went shopping with a couple of her friends. You'd be home alone."

Perfect. "I'll be okay."

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah, thanks anyway, Rosalie."

"See you later then."

I nodded and closed the door behind her.

"You don't have to stay here because of me, you know," Jasper said, coming up behind me.

"I know. I want to."

Jasper nodded.

A silence filled the room and I struggled for something to say.

"Why don't you melt in the sunlight?" I asked finally.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "How would you know I didn't?"

My eyes drifted to my window where sunlight shown through.

"Fair enough. I don't melt, you're right. But, I'll show you what _does_ happen."

Jasper took my hand and led me out the door and down the stairs.

I looked around nervously.

"Don't worry; they already left," Jasper said confidently, pulling me to the back door.

He released my hand and I walked out and turned back to him.

The unusual sun warmed my skin and felt nice.

Jasper started unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off and it dropped to the floor.

My eyes widened and took in his well-divined muscles. They widened farther when he stepped into the sunlight.

Every inch of his exposed skin was shining like diamonds.

I walked forward slowly and reached out to touch his chest. I closed my eyes when I felt a raised half moon shaped scar. I ran my hand down, feeling more of them.

"Where'd you get them?" I whispered.

Jasper sighed. "It's a long story."

My hand drifted over where his heart should be beating. I felt nothing. "I want to know."

Jasper explained to me the vampire wars of the South and about Maria.

"I want to cry thinking of you hurt," I told him quietly, raising my eyes to his.

Jasper's golden eyes softened and his arms lifted to wrap around my shoulders.

"I'm fine now, with you."

I closed my eyes and leant my head against his cold hard chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you."

Jasper's fingers ran through my hair. "I love you too Alice."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, I broke it with a something that had been bothering me. "You kill people."

Jasper shook his head. "I don't."

I looked up at him in surprise. "What? But you're a vampire."

"Remember how you asked if some of my kind had red eyes?"

Shuddering, I saw myself with the unnatural red eyes again. "Yes."

"See how mine are gold?"

"Yes," I whispered, reaching up to run my finger underneath his right eye. There were dark shadows under both of his eyes.

Jasper moved his head slightly to kiss my wrist. "I drink from animals, that's why my eyes are gold. The ones that drink from humans have red eyes."

I stared down at the ground. Why would I drink from humans if I was a vampire?

"Alice?"

My eyes went back up to his. "What?"

"You're confused and guilty. What's wrong?"

Should I tell him I saw myself becoming one of them? I decided to be stupid and to tell him. "Remember when I woke up screaming?"

Jasper nodded, suddenly wary.

"I saw myself…with you…and I was one of you. I had red eyes."

His body went rigid and his breathing stopped.

"Jasper?" I asked worriedly. Did he not want me?

"No."

"No what?" I asked, worried he somehow read my thoughts.

"No, you don't deserve this!" Jasper turned abruptly and went back inside my house.

I followed after him. "What don't I deserve?"

"You're too good Alice. Too pure. Too innocent. Too perfect. You can't be damned." Jasper picked his shirt and pulled it back on. "I'll see you later."

Tears sprang into my eyes. "Don't leave me." The tears fell freely down my cheeks. "Please."

Jasper turned back to me. "If I stay away-"

"You can't! Please. I need you with me."

He walked forward slowly and took my face in his hands. "I can't do that to you. I wouldn't ever forgive myself."

"I don't care. If I'm one of you, I'll be able to be with you forever. Isn't that what you want?"

"What I what is a living, breathing Alice."

My eyes stared down at the floor. "You don't want me forever."

Jasper shook his head. "That's not true. Look at me!"

I looked up fearfully.

"I love you and I always will. I just can't damn you, take away your soul."

"It's not damning. You're too amazing to be soulless."

"If you saw what I was, what I still am, you'd be running for your life."

"No matter what you tell me, I'm not leaving you."

"I'd like to believe that."

Jasper leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**I know it doesn't give much explanation on **_**where**_** the body was hidden, but that's the point. People will find out at some point…**

**I'm trying to decide whether or not to post a one shot… I might, if I feel like it…**


	8. Nightmare

**A/N: nothing to say besides the fact that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…which means I do not**

* * *

I left to hunt when Alice had to go to dinner.

"Please come back," Alice whispered, running a hand down the side of my face.

I sighed and nodded. I kissed the top of her head and walked toward her window. I jumped out and landed on the ground soundlessly.

I couldn't believe Alice had seen herself as a vampire. How could I ever let that happen? How could I just let her could be damned?

After hunting, I went back to Peter and Charlotte's house.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked when I entered.

"I had to take care of a body," I told him, shrugging.

Peter sat up straighter. Charlotte cocked her head in question. Peter's red eyes searched my gold ones. "Your eyes are still gold."

"I didn't drink from him. I just killed him."

"Why would you ever do that?"

"He tried to hurt another human."

"Just any human?" Peter asked, raising one blonde eyebrow.

I sighed and leant against the wall. "A friend of mine."

"You're friends with _humans_?" Charlotte asked in disbelief.

"Neither of you would understand," I snapped.

"Let me guess. You've fallen in love with a silly little human girl and you had to protect her from a man by killing him," Peter said in a somewhat bored tone.

I grunted. It could be taken either way.

"I thought as much."

"Did she leave you when she found out?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"I told her. She was fine with it."

"You _told_ her?! The Volturi's going to kill you and her!" Peter cried.

"I'll fight them off."

"All this fuss for a _human_?! Are you insane?!"

"I'm leaving." I turned and went to go back out the door.

"Fine, go back to your weak little helpless human. Love her while you can."

I whipped around and dropped into a crouch. A growl slid from my lips. "Don't touch her!"

"Calm down Jasper, I was talking about when the Volturi finds out."

"They won't."

Peter shook his head. "Just go."

I glared at him a second before standing out of my crouch. "I don't know when I'll be back."

I slammed the door behind me, almost breaking it down. I ran back to Alice's house and climbed up to Alice's window. I heard voices.

"Well, you have to tell the police what happened," a soft, motherly voice said.

"I know," Alice sighed.

"What did happen?" a quiet female voice asked.

"He dragged me away from the prom after going into the bathroom. He was drunk. He pulled me into the woods and kissed me and ripped my dress. Then, he just suddenly up and left. I went back to the prom and found Jasper. He drove me here."

"Oh, Jasper's the hot one, right?"I remembered that voice as Alice's sister Rosalie.

"Yeah, he's pretty sexy."

I chuckled quietly.

"I'll kill this guy if ever comes back," a deep voice I remembered as Emmett said. He was the one that picked up Alice at school that day.

I heard Alice say 'you're too late' under her breath. No one else heard.

"If he comes back," a smooth male voice said.

"Can I be alone?" Alice asked.

"Okay hun, feel better," the mothering voice said. It was most likely Mrs. Cullen.

"Okay."

"Can I talk you a minute, Alice?" the quiet voice asked.

"Sure Bella."

Everyone else left. I heard Bella sit down.

"Alice, is something happening with Jasper and you?"

"What makes you think that?" Alice asked. I could feel her worry.

"He turned you down; you went out with James to make him jealous. He seemed pretty angry from what you said. Are you sure Jasper didn't do something to James that made him leave?"

"No. I found Jasper _after_."

"You said Jasper wasn't going to prom."

"I didn't know he was."

Bella sighed. "Just remember that I'm always here for you. I'll always listen to what you have to say without judging you."

"Okay. Thanks Bells."

"Yeah. Keep your head up Pixie, it'll get better."

"Okay."

I heard Bella's footsteps and then the door closing.

I hoisted myself through the window. "Pixie?"

Alice turned around in surprise. "You came back."

"Yes, I'll always come back. And I asked you a question."

Alice blushed and looked down. "It's a nickname. Because I look like a pixie."

"Oh. Any other nicknames I should know about?"

Alice shrugged. "Ali, Al. Basically just shortening my name. You?"

I thought a moment and shrugged. "Nope."

"What about Jazz?"

"No one's ever called me that."

"Good, then I'll be the first."

Alice stood up and came over, wrapping her arms around me. "What's wrong? Something's wrong."

"I had fight with my friend, Peter."

"About?"

I sighed and slid my arms around her. "You."

Alice looked up in surprise. "Me?"

"It's not allowed in the vampire world to tell humans about our existence, I've broken our only law. Peter thinks that means they'll kill you and me. But, don't worry, I'll protect you. I'd die for you Alice."

"I don't want you to. I couldn't live without you. Please Jasper, don't leave me."

"I won't."

Alice closed her eyes and leant her head against my chest.

--

Alice begged me not to leave again, so I sat in her bed with her.

She eventually fell asleep, curled against my side and her head on my chest. Her arm was resting across my stomach.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Alice looked so beautiful sleeping. She looked even more innocent than she did awake. She looked peaceful.

A little while later, though, her face clouded with distress and she squirmed a little.

"Alice?" I whispered.

Alice sat up, shrieking.

I was up in a flash, hiding in her bathroom.

Her bedroom door opened and her parents came in. The light was turned on.

"Alice honey?" her mother asked.

Alice was breathing hard, and I heard her soft sobs.

"Alice, what did you see?" her father, I assumed, asked.

"No Jasper!" Alice cried.

My body froze and I stopped breathing.

From the crack in the door, I could see her parents exchange a glance.

"Honey, Jasper's not here," her mother said gently. She reached forward and brushed Alice's hair off her forehead.

"No, I saw…It was terrible!" Alice sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

Her mother kneeled down next to her bed. She wrapped her arms around Alice and held her head to her chest. "What did you see?"

Alice shook her head, crying harder. "I can't tell you."

Another glance was exchanged between her parents.

"If you want to talk, we're listening," her father said.

"No, I'm fine," Alice said, pulling back and wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Okay, goodnight." She kissed Alice's forehead and got up.

"Goodnight," her father said.

"Night," Alice said.

Her parents left, closing the door behind them and turning the light off.

I walked out and sat down next to Alice.

Alice looked at me a minute before throwing her arms around me. She sobbed quietly into my shoulder.

I ran my hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. "What did you see?"

"I don't want to think about it," Alice whispered, looking up at me. Her cheeks were wet and tear stained.

I nodded and kissed her lips, pulling back quickly.

"I love you, so much," Alice told me.

"I love you too. More than you know," I told her, holding her close.

--

As soon as I closed my eyes, the horrific vision returned to me.

_Jasper was viciously fighting another vampire._

_The other vampire's teeth snapped at him. They caught him in the neck._

_Jasper growled and shoved at the other vampire. As soon as he had him where he wanted him, he closed in to deliver the final bite._

"_Jasper!" I cried._

_Jasper turned to meet my eyes. _

_The other vampire took advantage and reduced Jasper to a pile of white chunks of vampire flesh. He lit the pile on fire._

"_JASPER!" I shrieked, running over and throwing my body next to the fire._

_The vampire chuckled. _

"_You bastard!" I yelled turning on him and slapping him, breaking my hand in process._

"_That was a bad idea," he said in a smooth voice that made my skin crawl._

I opened my eyes again, sitting up. "I can't go to sleep. The vision comes back. I can't see it anymore," I whispered to Jasper.

Jasper pulled me against his side. "It's okay. I can put you into a deep sleep, you won't dream at all."

I shook my head. "I just want to stay awake for now."

Jasper nodded and kissed the top of my head.

How could I be responsible for Jasper's death? How could I let that happen? I won't. I _will_ change the future, no matter what it takes.


	9. Secret Swap

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does…sigh**

* * *

When it was Monday, I met Jasper in front of the school.

"So, should we tell people we're dating now?" I asked, taking his hand.

Jasper shrugged. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I want the whole world to know I belong to you."

"You don't technically _belong_ to me."

"I will when we get married," I said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Jasper asked, amused.

"I had a vision."

"Of our wedding?"

"Well….not exactly. I had a wedding ring and we were kissing."

"You could just be cheating on your husband with me."

"I don't want anyone but you. Why would I marry anyone else?"

Jasper shrugged. "It was just a thought."

--

At lunch, I walked right by my usual table to Jasper's.

When I looked over, I saw the whole table watching.

I shrugged it off and took Jasper's hand in mine. Our fingers laced together.

Jasper just stared at his food while I ate.

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling that something was wrong with him.

Jasper glanced at me. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what about that is bullshit?"

I opened my mouth, but I heard someone say my name from behind me.

Bella was standing a few feet behind me with Edward. "Hey."

I turned a little more. "Hi."

Bella looked pointedly at Jasper, then back at me.

"Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is my sister Bella and her boyfriend Edward Masen," I introduced.

Bella smiled at Jasper. "And how do you know Alice?"

Jasper turned to me. I shrugged. "We're dating," Jasper told her.

Bella's eyes widened and she turned to me. "You lied to me."

"Let's not get into this now Bella."

The way Edward was staring at me was scaring me. He always seemed to know what people were thinking, it was weird.

"And how long have you been dating?" Bella asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The day after prom. I met up with him after everyone left the house and we just kinda got together," I lied easily.

Bella sighed, closing her eyes. "Can we talk?"

I was about to respond, but the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

I grabbed my tray to bus and took Jasper's hand in mine. "See you at home Bells," I called over my shoulder.

"So, what is wrong?" I asked Jasper.

He took a deep breath. "I'm just worried about the Volturi. We can't talk here, though. We'll talk later."

I nodded, wondering what 'the Volturi' was. He went with me to my locker. His is a little ways down the hall from mine.

"See you later," I murmured, reaching up to give him a quick kiss.

"Later," Jasper agreed, pulling back and heading towards his locker.

I met up with Angela in the hall.

"You and Jasper?" she asked excitedly.

I grinned and nodded. "Yep."

"Is he a good kisser?" Jessica asked, coming up on my other side.

"Amazing," I told them with a smirk.

"Is this really serious?" Angela asked.

A proud smile spread on my lips. "He loves me, I love him."

"That's so great!" Angela cried, giving me a one-armed hug while still walking forward.

"I know."

--

I was worried about my talk with Bella. I beat her home, so I decided to strike up a conversation with Rosalie. That would keep me busy for a few hours.

"Hey Rose!" I called, dropping my backpack on the ground.

She appeared from the kitchen. "How's Project Jasper?"

I grinned. "I haven't gotten to tell you yet. We're dating."

Rosalie literally screamed. She gripped me in a hug. "That's sooooo great!"

Emmett came running in. "Where's the fire?!"

"Alice has a hot boyfriend!" Rosalie told him.

Emmett studied me. "That Jasper guy?"

Rosalie turned to Emmett in surprise. "You've seen him?"

Emmett nodded. "He was glaring at me the day I picked Ali up."

"Is he hot?" Rosalie asked.

He glared at her. "I thought you of all people would know I wasn't gay."

She shrugged.

The door opened and Bella entered the house. She spotted me and gestured for me to follow her up the stairs.

I shot Rose a desperate look.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Bella. "What?"

"Alice and I are going to have a long talk about Jasper," Bella answered.

Rosalie's eyes lit up. "Is he hot?"

Bella rolled her eyes, walked over, grabbed my hand, and pulled me upstairs.

My room was closer, so she pushed open the door and walked in. I followed.

My window was open, the curtains blowing in the breeze. I had closed the window earlier.

I wondered where Jasper had gone. He had obviously been waiting for me in my room, but he left when he heard us coming.

Bella sat down on my bed and patted the seat beside her. I sighed and sat down.

"Alice, Jasper seems dangerous," Bella started.

"He's just quiet," I mumbled.

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm worried about you."

"Jasper loves me, he'd never hurt me."

"People can lie Alice."

I jumped up and gaped at her in disbelief. "You think he's lying about loving me?!"

Bella's eyes opened and she sighed. "I'm just saying-"

"That you don't think he loves me because it's impossible that someone might actually want me!"

Bella also stood up and took my hands in hers. "I'm trying to get through to you Alice. Please listen. Jasper is dangerous. I don't know how I can tell, but even Edward senses it. You know how he's always right about things."

"I'd die for Jasper," I hissed, yanking my hands out of hers and turning my back to her.

"Would he die for you?" Bella asked like she knew the answer was no.

"I've seen it."

I could hear Bella's sharp intake of breath. "What did you see?"

Tear formed just thinking about it. "I can't tell you."

"Alice please, you can trust me."

"It's not my secret to tell."

I felt her hand on my shoulder. "You're my little sister. I just want to help, to protect you. I can't if I don't know what it is I'm protecting you from."

"Now you really sound like Mom," I whispered, trying to make a joke.

Bella didn't laugh. "If you really don't want to tell me, I might have to ask Jasper."

"I doubt he'd tell you."

"Why? He could trust me."

"Bella, everyone knows you can't keep secrets."

Bella sighed. "I've grown up a lot recently. I have a secret too. I'm willing to trade."

"Bella, I really can't tell you."

"So have Jasper come over, ask him if he'll tell me."

"Would you not tell _anyone_? Not even Edward?"

Bella hesitated. "Yes, I wouldn't tell Edward. No one would know."

"Fine. Jasper! You can come in."

I turned in time to see Bella's bewildered look. I looked over at the window. Jasper jumped in quietly.

Bella's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

Jasper walked over to me and wrapped an arm around me. I leant my head against shoulder.

"Bella, I'm trusting that you won't tell anyone anything that is said in this room," Jasper spoke for the first time in the conversation.

She nodded slowly. "Should I fill you in?"

Jasper shook his head. "I heard."

She nodded again.

"You were very right. I am dangerous. I would never hurt Alice, though. Not intentionally. Sometimes my instincts take over. Like, when there's blood."

Jasper and I watched Bella's reaction. "You don't mean…"

"I'm a vampire."

"I don't believe you," Bella said, shaking her head.

Jasper looked down at me. I shrugged. "I'll prove I'm not normal," Jasper told Bella.

"How?" Bella asked warily.

Jasper grinned, his perfect white teeth showing. "You'll see." And then he was gone.

Bella gasped and I nearly fell to the ground at my sudden loss in support. And then Jasper was there, catching me before I fell.

"You were also right in assuming I did something to James," Jasper went on, helping me right myself.

"What did you do?" Bella whispered.

"I killed him."

She gasped again, backing up. "What?"

"He tried to rape Alice, I had to kill him."

Bella was breathing heavily, staring at the ground. "Is that all?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, but it's a long story. I need to talk to Alice about something, so you go ahead."

Bella nodded and leant against the wall. Her eyes closed and her head fell back. "Remember when Rosalie used the soap opera comparison and said I should get pregnant?"

I gasped, getting where this was going.

Bella nodded. "I found out _that night_ that I was pregnant. Dad is going to kill me, Edward's going to break up with me, and I'm not going to be able to raise a child alone." Bella started crying, sliding to the floor.

I walked over and embraced Bella. "No, Edward loves you. He wouldn't hate you, Dad wouldn't get angry, and you wouldn't be alone. I don't know how much this helps, but I'm here for you Bells. I love you, you're my sister. We have to stick together. I'm dating a vampire, you're pregnant. It's even."

Bella attempted a laugh. "Thanks Alice."

I gave her another hug. "You're welcome."

Bella and I stood up and I turned back to Jasper. "So, what is the Volturi?"


	10. The Talk Or Talks

**A/N: ooo…it's getting exciting…kinda…okay not yet, but it will. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jasper thought a moment on how to start. "They're the kind of royalty to vampires. They live in Italy, in Volterra. They enforce vampire rules. Or _rule_ rather. I broke that rule, twice now. I told you and I told Bella. I automatically get killed if they find out. And, they'd kill you too Alice."

Bella was frozen next to me. I felt pretty frozen myself. "Is there any way around it?"

"I'm pretty sure that if you were to become a vampire, it'd be okay. Yes, you've seen it, yes, it'd make things easier. But Alice, I'm not taking your life away. You have so much ahead of you, so much to look forward to. You have a life, I don't. I'm dead. I can't do that to you."

"I've already told you Jasper, I _want_ to be one of you. I _want_ to be with you forever."

Bella looked down at me. "You want to be one of that?" She turned to Jasper sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry; that's how I feel about it too," Jasper told her.

"Is there any way the Volturi would let me live?" I asked.

Jasper looked thoughtful. "Well, considering your visions, I'd say you'd be psychic in a vampiric life. They'd find that valuable and keep you around so they could turn you and put you on their guard."

"I'd be _psychic_? I wouldn't even have to be asleep?" I asked in amazement.

"And just ignore the part I said about _keeping you_," Jasper said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be optimistic," I snapped.

"There's no optimism when it comes to the Volturi."

"Come on guys, don't fight," Bella interrupted.

"I'd lose anyway, it's hopeless," I muttered, crossing my arms stubbornly.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, it is."

"So…how do you…kiss with fangs?" Bella asked, blushing slightly.

Jasper smirked and tilted his head back, opening his mouth. "No fangs, but venom."

"So no full on making out, right?"

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes. "Much to my displeasure."

"Bells! Ali! Dinner!" Rosalie called from downstairs.

"Don't go anywhere," I told Jasper, walking over and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Unless you need to hunt."

"No, I did earlier, I'll stay," Jasper murmured.

Bella gawked. "You talk so openly about _killing_ people?!"

"I hunt animals, Bella. I'm vegetarian." He chuckled once.

She nodded slowly before opening the door. "Okay."

I followed her downstairs and to the dining room.

"So, how was your convo about Jasper?" Rosalie asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged and took a seat across the table from her.

"Mom, Dad…can we talk after?" Bella asked, looking down at her plate.

Mom and Dad exchanged a glance.

"Of course, honey," Mom said.

I reached under the table and grabbed Bella's hand, squeezing it before letting it go.

Bella gave me a grateful smile.

Rosalie looked between us, confused.

--

"Alice, I need moral support," Bella whispered, glancing at Mom and Dad.

I nodded. "Okay."

Bella let out a deep breath and turned to our parents. They were sitting on the couch across from the chair Bella was sitting in. I sat on the arm of the chair next to Bella. Bella grabbed my hand and gripped it.

"I found out something a little while ago…" Bella whispered, staring at her lap.

"You can tell us anything," Mom said gently.

"I'm pregnant," she said so quietly, I barely heard her.

Both Mom and Dad gasped.

"What did Edward say?" Mom asked finally.

Bella turned and sobbed into my side. "I haven't told him!"

I put a comforting arm around Bella. "It's okay, Bella."

"How does Alice fit into this?" Dad asked warily.

I looked up in surprise. "What?"

"She was the first one I told…this afternoon…" Bella told him.

_And I'm dating a vampire…don't worry, he's pretty much safe_, I thought. I wanted to tell my parents, but then again I didn't.

"Why don't you go upstairs, Alice? We need to talk Bella privately," Dad told me.

I nodded and detangled myself from Bella.

--

"How'd they take it?" Jasper asked when I came through the door.

"What if it wasn't me who came in?" I asked instead, sitting down next to him on my bed.

"I knew it was you. I could tell by your footsteps."

"My…footsteps?"

"I have great hearing. I can distinguish people by their footsteps."

"Wow…that's strange."

"For a human, yes."

I glared at him. "So you just have to make it known that I'm human and you're not every chance you get?"

Jasper smirked. "Yes."

Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed.

"To answer your question, they were pretty surprised. Bella was always the good daughter. Rosalie was the wild one, the one more likely to get pregnant."

"And you? Which daughter were you?"

I shrugged. "Alice?"

"That's not very original."

"I don't know. I guess I was a cross between good and wild. I'd do some crazy things, but mostly I'm responsible."

"How crazy?"

"Dating a vampire is crazy."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Before you met me."

I tried to remember a few of the crazy things I had done before. "I snuck out and went to a club with Rosalie, Emmett, and my ex-boyfriend Demetri once. Then Demetri and I-" I stopped, blushing.

"Go on," Jasper said.

"You'll get mad."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

I knew he was messing with my emotions. I could feel the shift. "We had sex in his car that same night. Right outside the club."

"You're not a virgin?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "I've had a few boyfriends that I've slept with. And I highly doubt you're a virgin, hypocrite."

"That's right, I'm not. But, I've been alive since the 1800's. I think that entitles being able to have sex. You on the other hand…"

"1800s?!"

"Oh, I didn't tell you about that?"

"No!"

"Well, I was born in 1843. I fought in the Civil War from 1859 to 1863. Then, I met Maria."

"I'm dating an old man…"

Jasper laughed. "If you want to look at it that way."

"So…how old are you technically?"

"I was turned at age 20."

"Oh, so you're not that much older than me. I'm 17. It's almost legal."

"Not legal at all."

We sat in silence for a minute. Finally, Jasper broke it. "What did you see? That I would die for you?"

I bit my lip, trying to stop the tears. I nodded though. "I-I caused it…"


	11. Meet The Parents

**A/N: sorry…it's kinda late…heh...oops…anyway, the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

I gasped as Alice's guilt hit me full force. "What do you mean?"

Alice's tears fell down her cheeks and she rubbed at them. I pulled her to my side, using my thumb to brush her tears away. "You were fighting a vampire and you were going to win, but I…"

"Go on," I whispered gently.

"I called your name and you turned to me and he killed you! I caused you to die! I slapped him and called him a bastard and he said I shouldn't have done that… I'm so sorry!"

I closed my eyes, wishing I had never gotten Alice involved in my horrific life. "Don't be sorry. If my life is taken while protecting you, then it would've been worth it."

Alice sobbed into my chest and her fingers gripped my shirt. "I don't care! Don't die!"

"If that son of a bitch kills you…" I trailed off my threat, not wanting to scare Alice. "Never mind."

We both looked up when there was a knock on the door. I prepared to get up, but Alice tightened her grip on me. I could've easily pulled away, but that'd hurt her.

"Who is it?" Alice asked. Her voice cracked and I winced.

"Bella," Bella called.

"Come in."

The door opened and closed behind Bella. She frowned when she saw us. "What's wrong?"

Alice's lip trembled and a fresh round of tears started.

Bella turned to me. I sighed and shook my head. "Don't ask."

Her frown deepened, but she nodded. "Alice, um…Rose told Mom and Dad about you and Jasper… They kinda want to meet him…"

Alice sat up slightly, now more alert. "What?"

"Yeah…they want to meet Jasper sometime since you're dating… Dad's a little angry you didn't tell them you were seeing anyone."

Alice groaned. "When?"

Bella shrugged. "Soon."

"I can't exactly have him over for dinner!"

"Actually, you could," I corrected.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh yeah? Where are you going to put the food?"

"I can eat human food, it's just terrible tasting."

Alice laughed a little. "I won't put you through that."

"I'd do it for you."

"Aw, that's sweet. But Jazz, you really don't have to."

"But I want to. I don't need your father thinking badly of me before he meets me. He's entitled to hate me _afterwards_."

Alice grimaced. "He better not."

"I wouldn't blame him if he did."

"I would."

I bit my lip, anxiously waiting for the knock on the door I knew was coming.

"Calm down Ali, he'll be here," Bella told me, rolling her eyes. Edward was sitting next to her, but he kept glancing at her every so often. She had told him yesterday about the baby. Edward had been surprised, apologetic, but definitely not angry.

Rosalie was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation on her seat. She was exciting about finally meeting the infamous Jasper.

"I know, I know," I muttered, just as there was a knock on the door.

I jumped up. "I'll get it!"

I opened the door and smiled up Jasper. "Hi Jazz."

Jasper gave me an almost pained smile back. "Hello Alice."

Maybe this wasn't going to work…

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him inside. We walked into the living room, where the whole family was congregated.

Rosalie grinned when she saw Jasper. "Hi, I'm Rosalie. Alice's sister. I've heard sooo much about you." She held out her hand to him.

Jasper shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"Are you cold or something?"

"Um, I just have a low body temperature," Jasper answered, taking his hand back.

When Rosalie thought Jasper wasn't looking, she mouthed 'hot' to me. I nodded, grinning.

Dad got up and walked over. Mom wasn't far behind. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, Alice's father. This is my wife, Esme."

Jasper shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen."

"Call us Carlisle and Esme."

"Carlisle and Esme, then."

"Hi Jasper," Bella said, waving from her seat.

"Bella," Jasper nodded to her.

Emmett stood up and came over to Jasper. "I'm Emmett McCarty, Rosalie's fiancé."

"Yes, I've heard about you."

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? I can't tell my boyfriend about my family? Including my brothers?" I asked sweetly.

"Aw Ali!" Emmett grabbed me in one of his bear hugs, lifting me off the ground.

"Em! Stop! I can't breathe!" I cried breathlessly and playfully hitting at him.

"Never!"

Jasper cleared his throat. I could tell he was uncomfortable. He didn't know whether to attack Emmett or not.

Emmett set me down carefully, eyeing Jasper. "Sorry Ali."

"I wasn't mad," I assured him.

It seemed the whole room had gotten quiet.

This time I cleared my throat. "Uh, Jasper, you know Edward Mason, Bella's boyfriend." I gestured to Edward.

Jasper nodded. "Hello."

"Hey," Edward said.

There was another moment of awkward silence.

"Well, let's go have dinner then," Mom said finally.

"Yes! Food!" Emmett cried, running into the dining room.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed. "Don't hog all the food Em!"

Bella got up and Edward looked ready to catch her if she was going to fall.

"I'm fine Edward," Bella assured him, going out the door to the dining room. Edward was close behind her.

Mom and Dad looked unsure about whether they should wait for Jasper and I.

"We'll be a minute," I told them.

Dad nodded and went out the door.

"Don't take too long; the food will get cold," Mom said before leaving the room.

I turned to Jasper. "Are you okay?"

He gave me a small smile. "Yeah."

I smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry. It'll all be over soon."

"If only," he muttered before taking my hand.

"You don't like them."

Jasper shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's a smaller place than the school and I'm closer and focusing more on them. Their blood…" He shook his head again.

"I'm sorry Jazz," I repeated.

"It's not your fault."

"Um, yeah, it kinda is."

"But I don't blame you, do I?"

"You should."

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, they're waiting."

I sat down across from Rosalie and in between Jasper and Bella.

"So, Jasper, what are your plans for the future?" Dad asked Jasper.

"I'm planning on going to college to study law," Jasper answered.

I'm pretty sure I was the only one that noticed that his voice was strained. I felt so bad for putting him through this.

Dad nodded. "Which school?"

"I'm still working on that," Jasper told him, shrugging.

"Hmm, well, better get right on it, isn't your graduation this weekend?"

Jasper nodded in confirmation.

"How serious is the relationship?" Mom asked.

I glanced at Jasper. "I love him, you know that."

"I love Alice very much. I've never loved anyone like I love her," Jasper told Mom.

I froze. He's loved someone else? Was it _Maria_?

Jasper turned to look at me.

I shook my head, answering his silent question.

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and shook my head again. I _did not_ want to get into this right now.

"Amazing," Mom said.

I looked at her now. "What?"

"You two are already having silent conversations! Carlisle and I still can't do that. I heard that if a couple is really in tune, they can speak to each other silently! Isn't that amazing?"

"Um, yeah…" I didn't really think Jasper and I knew each other well enough to 'speak silently' but I guess we just did…huh.

"What do your parents do?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"I live with my aunt and uncle," Jasper answered.

"Oh?"

"My parents passed away quite a few years ago. My uncle Peter took care of me even though he was still very young. He just married my aunt Charlotte."

I was shocked by Jasper's lying abilities. Of course, he _had_ been doing it for years.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine."

"Do you like sports?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"I play baseball a little," Jasper answered, shrugging.

Emmett nodded. "Do you follow professional baseball?"

"I'll catch a few games here and there."

I felt so bad for Jasper. There were interrogating him like he was a criminal.

"Uh, guys, can we stop asking questions for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dad said.

"I wasn't bothered," Jasper assured him.

"Apparently Pixie was. Got a stick up your ass?" Emmett asked, smirking at me.

"Emmett!" Rosalie cried, hitting his arm.

I threw a roll at Emmett out of habit. He easily smacked it away. "Oh you're going to pay." He picked up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and flung it at me. It landed on my shirt.

"I'm going to kill you!" I cried. It became a food fight between Emmett and I. The rest of the family was laughing. This was the norm at our house.

Finally our plates were empty and I sat back, glaring at him.

Jasper was sitting there, seemingly in shock.

Oh shit…did he think I was immature?

I glanced at the time, surprised to see it was after eight. "Gee Jazz, I think you should be getting home, huh?"

Jasper stood, nodding. "It was nice to meet you all."

"You too Jasper, you're a fine young man," Dad said, shaking Jasper's hand again.

I walked Jasper to the door. "I'll meet you upstairs, okay?"

He nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to my lips.

I went into the living room, where everyone had moved to. "I'm going to go upstairs, okay?"

"Doesn't Jasper have a car?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, a Ferrari, but his house is within walking distance, so he walked," I lied. "So, I'm going upstairs," I said again.

"Good night Alice," Mom said.

"Night," I called, going quickly up the stairs.

Opening the door to my room, I didn't see Jasper yet. I was surprised, but I shook it off.

Instead, I shed my food covered clothes and grabbed others.

When I turned, I was shocked to see Jasper come in the window.

His eyes widened when he saw me standing there, half naked. I was only wearing panties since I had been about to put clean clothes on.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't know," Jasper apologized, looking away quickly.

I laughed, my shock fading away. "God Jazz, we're dating, you can see me naked. It's not a sin."

"It's not the way I was raised."

"Well, I don't care."

"Yes, because I wouldn't be the first boyfriend."

"You make me sound like a slut!"

Jasper turned to say something. Seeing I still hadn't put clothes on, he groaned and looked away again. "Jesus Alice, put some fucking clothes on!"

"No," I said defiantly. "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

Jasper groaned again. "No. I'm saying I like it too much."

I grinned. Jasper liked me naked… "Oh really?"

"Alice, please."

I dressed quickly. "Okay, done."

Jasper turned to look at me again. "I didn't mean to make you sound like a slut, I'm sorry. I didn't think before I spoke. Could you ever forgive me?"

"I already have," I told him, laughing.

"Oh." Jasper walked over and sat on my bed. I sat next to him.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to dispose of the food that my stomach can't digest." Jasper was smiling slightly.

"Oh." Did I really want to ask? "Did you love her?"

Jasper's smile melted into a frown. "Who?"

"Maria."

He shook his head. "Alice, what Maria and I had…that wasn't love. I might have convinced myself it was at a time, but I know that it wasn't."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Alice…"

"You did, didn't you?"

Jasper sighed. "If I could take it back, I would."

"Would you…want to ever…sleep with me?"

He didn't answer for a long moment. "I'd hurt you."

"I didn't ask if you thought you'd hurt me. I asked if you wanted to."

Jasper groaned. "Alice."

"Just answer the question. Do you want me?"

"Yes! Okay? I want you terribly Alice! But I can't. I'd kill you."

"I don't think you would."

"It doesn't matter what you think."

I opened my mouth to retort, but Jasper held a hand up, stopping the words. "Don't."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine."


	12. Peter

**A/N: omigod, just a few more chapters after this… maybe a sequel…..  
Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I went back to Peter and Charlotte's the morning of graduation. I needed to get the suit I was going to wear under the yellow graduation gown.

"Well well well, if it isn't Jasper. How's the human?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," I muttered, walking right by them. I changed quickly and went back down.

"Do we get to meet her?" Charlotte asked as I was passing them again.

That caused me to pause. "Why?"

Charlotte shrugged. "She's important to you; doesn't that qualify a meeting?"

"You might hurt her."

"Isn't your 'graduation' today?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Well, if we're playing your aunt and uncle, shouldn't we be there?"

"And you don't think someone's going to notice you have red eyes?"

"Ever heard of sunglasses?"

I sighed in defeat, knowing I couldn't stop them. "Kill anyone and I'll kill you."

I left without an answer.

I stood with Jasper before graduation, fixing his cap and gown.

"Do you really need to make it perfect?" Jasper asked, feigning annoyance.

"Yes," I answered.

"Jasper!" a voice called from behind me.

I turned to see a tall blonde man wearing a suit and sunglasses. Beside him was a short woman also with blonde hair and sunglasses. She was wearing a blood red shirt and a black skirt.

Jasper's arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. "Peter, Charlotte, you showed."

So, this was Peter and Charlotte.

"You must be Alice," Charlotte said sweetly.

"Yes, hello," I said, shaking her outstretched hand. I shook Peter's hand next.

"My my, you smell appetizing. How do you do it Major?" Peter asked Jasper, cocking his head.

Jasper's body tensed. "Don't smell her."

"Hey Ali, come on," Bella called, jogging over. Edward was steps behind her.

Bella stopped when she saw Peter and Charlotte. "Hello?"

"Bella, Edward, this is my Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte. This is Alice's sister Bella and her boyfriend Edward Mason," Jasper introduced.

Bella looked like she was working hard to hide her fear. "Um, hi."

"Hello," Peter greeted, nodding.

"Pleasure to meet you," Charlotte added.

"Ali, you have to go get seated," Bella told me, taking my hand.

"Okay, hold on a minute." I turned to look up at Jasper. "See you after Jazz." I reached up to press my lips to his.

Jasper pulled away quickly. "After."

I allowed myself to be pulled away by Bella.

"How could you _kiss_ her?" Peter asked me incredulously.

I shrugged. "Easily."

"She smells…appetizing."

"I swear Peter, if you even touch her-"

"Calm down Major, I was just stating a fact."

I growled quietly, but I didn't say anything more.

"She's seems sweet," Charlotte put in, trying to make the atmosphere less tense.

"Yeah, she's sweet," I murmured, my eyes darting to where Alice was sitting with her family. Bella and Edward were also graduating this year, therefore Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were also attending.

Alice seemed to know that I was looking over because she looked up and met my eyes. She tilted her head, frowning at me. I knew she was worried about me-- and not without reason. Peter had been acting…different recently. I had to watch my back.

I offered her a half smile. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. I chuckled. Alice was adorable.

Esme reached over and touched Alice's shoulder. Alice turned to her mother. "Yeah?"

Esme smiled. "Just think Alice, next year it'll be your graduation."

Alice laughed quietly. "I'm so old."

"Almost all my children are out of school and one of them is pregnant. One is getting married." Esme shook her head. "It's crazy."

"It is, isn't it?"

Esme looked up, at me. I looked away quickly. "Do you think he's your 'the one'?"

Alice looked over also. "Most definitely. Jasper's perfect. I love him so much, Mom."

Peter and Charlotte, who could also hear the conversation, were staring at me. I purposely avoided their eyes.

After the graduation, I went to find Jasper. I had lost sight of him after Bella started talking to me.

While I knew that Peter and Charlotte were some of Jasper's closet friends, I felt like at least Peter couldn't be trusted.

"Alice, right?" I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned. Peter.

"Peter, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you looking for Jasper?"

I pursed my lips, wondering if I should accept help from him. "Yeah."

"He went outside for a minute." Peter pointed to the side door.

I narrowed my eyes a minute, studying his sincere expression. "Thanks." I went out the door and sure enough, I found Jasper. He was standing rigidly, facing away from me. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

"You should go back inside, Alice," Jasper whispered.

"Jazz," I murmured. I ignored his request and walked over to him, placing my hand on his arm. He flinched slightly. "What's wrong?"

"He told them."

I was confused as to what this could mean. "Who told who what?"

Jasper sighed and opened his eyes. He turned to me. "Peter told the Volturi. About us."

My eyes widened. I knew it. I just knew it. Peter couldn't be trusted. "Now what?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

Could one of the Volturi be the vampire from my vision?


	13. Gone

**A/N: um…really late…sorry… **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

I was alone tonight. Jasper had left to hunt, but I suspected that he just wanted to…talk to Peter. I had a feeling Jasper wouldn't be the same for a while.

After about an hour of trying to sleep, I realized sleeping would be impossible. Not only could I not sleep without Jasper here, but I was way too worried about the Volturi. What would my parents be told? _"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen? Your daughter was taken by vampires to Italy. They turned her into one of them, I'm sorry for your loss."_

I sat up and glanced at my alarm clock. It was only 1 AM.

Sighing, I got out of bed and went downstairs. Everyone else was asleep, so I quietly slipped outside.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool night air. Somehow I knew everything would be okay. It would be a long, rough road, but I knew that when it was over, everything would be okay.

I shook my head, shaking these thoughts away. How could I think everything would be okay when an army of fucking evil vampires was inevitably coming for me?!

Crossing my arms across my chest, I hugged myself and wished that I could just have my happy ending with Jasper.

"I just want my happy ending," I whispered to the air.

I could swear I heard laughter.

I swallowed hard and told myself that I was going crazy. That I needed sleep.

"Alice Alice Alice. Don't you know there's no such thing as happy endings?"

That I _did not_ imagine that. I knew that voice. Granted, it sounded smoother, but I knew it well. A shiver ran down my spine.

"James," I murmured, though I couldn't believe it myself.

There he stood in front of me, though paler and his eyes darker. But he was there.

"Alice," he replied, grinning. His teeth were bright white.

"I thought you were dead."

He laughed, throwing back his head. "Nonsense Alice."

I closed my eyes. I knew that something bad was going to happen.

"You and your little boyfriend _thought_ I was dead. He should really know to check before disposing of a body."

I reopened my eyes to find James's face inches from mine. "You're coming with me."

I knew something was wrong when I reached the Cullen house at four AM the morning after graduation. After a night of fighting with Peter, I was mentally exhausted.

The first thing I noticed was wrong was that there was a foreign smell mixing with…Alice's. Alice had been outside recently.

A growl left my lips when the possibilities struck me.

I could hear only four hearts beating inside. Of course, Carlisle could be the hospital already. He could've gotten called earlier today. It wouldn't be the first time.

I climbed up the side of the house and into Alice's bedroom. She wasn't in her bed. My breathing ceased and I froze. Alice was gone. She was gone. And I didn't know where.

I had to hold myself back from yelling. My anger boiled to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. Alice was fucking gone!

Carlisle and Esme needed to be notified as soon as possible, but how could I tell them when I wasn't even supposed to be here?

The answer came to me quickly. Bella.

I easily indentified which room was hers and slipped in quietly.

Bella mumbled something and rolled over. I felt bad about waking her up, but Alice was missing.

"Bella," I hissed, shaking her lightly.

Bella weakly swatted at me. "GoawayI'msleeping," she mumbled all together.

I rolled my eyes and tried again. This time Bella's eyes shot open and she stared at me a minute. "Jasper?"

I nodded. "Bella, Alice is gone."

Bella blinked a couple times before sitting up. "She's what?"

"She's gone. Missing. Disappeared."

"Weren't you with her?"

I shook my head, guilt gripping my dead heart. "I was talking with Peter."

Bella yawned and stretched. Suddenly, she froze as if what I had said just hit her. "She's _gone_?"

I nodded again.

Bella's eyes widened. "Was it that…Volturi people?"

The possibility had occurred to me, but… "No, they would've taken me too. It wasn't the Volturi. But, the smell had been that of a vampire…"

"I have to tell Mom and Dad," Bella muttered, getting out of her bed.

I opened her window and went to jump out.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked shrilly.

I looked over my shoulder. "To find her."

Her eyes widened. "Bu-but you could get hurt."

"If I get hurt saving Alice, it would be worth it."

Bella bit her lip, but nodded. "Good luck."

I gave her a half smile before dropping out the window to the ground. The second I hit ht ground, I was running into the surrounding forest.

There was no possibility of escape.

The dark basement of the house James took me to had no windows and the only door was metal and locked. James had the key.

Why did I have to be punished? James was obviously alive, Jasper hadn't killed him. Why was he angry?

"You're probably wondering how I'm alive," James said.

I shrugged.

"Well, after your little boyfriend left me for dead, a woman found me. She was Hispanic and beautiful. 'I'm Maria. I hate Jasper. I can see you do too. I'll help you' she said."

A gasp left my lips. Maria. Maria was in Forks.

James laughed scornfully. "Yes, that Maria."

A woman appeared from the shadows. She was exactly how James described her. And, she made me feel ugly.

"So, you're Jasper's…human," Maria said, nose wrinkling in disgust.

I glared at her, crossing my arms. "So, you're Jasper's…creator. That is all you ever were to him."

Maria's eyes narrowed. "All I ever was? I was his lover, leader, _and_ creator."

"You were just the girl he had sex with and took orders from. He actually _loves_ me."

Maria's jaw clenched. "Believe what you want little human girl." She spat the last three words through her teeth.

James looked thoughtful. "What should we do with her?"

Maria laughed. "Kill her. Obviously."

"Jasper will avenge me," I stated.

Maria gave me an annoyed glance. "Yes, we will have to factor in Jasper. He won't take it very well if kill his little human whore."

"I am not a whore!"

James laughed. "Alice, do you not know your reputation?"

"Fuck you," I muttered.

"Yes, you will."

I froze, my eyes widening. Oh. Shit.

I didn't recognize the smell, but did recognize the smell it merged with further in the forest. Maria.

A feral growl escaped my lips. Maria took Alice. Maria was in Forks. Maria _took Alice_.

About ten minutes after I left the Cullens', my cell phone rang. I stared at a minute before answering it.

"Jasper, do you know where Alice is?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

"Why? Alice isn't at home?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

Carlisle sighed. "No. Bella found that she was missing a few minutes ago. We thought she might be with you, but she's not."

"I'll be right there." I hated to give up the search, but I needed to talk to Alice's parents. I had a feeling they should know the truth…


	14. Die For Her

**A/N: wow, actually on time this time! yay! tomorrow's my birthday! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. I am not Stephenie. **

"This whole time?" Carlisle asked apprehensively, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

I nodded solemnly. "Actually, since the 1800's."

Esme blinked. "Over a hundred years?"

"Technically, I'm only 20 years old, but yes, I was turned in the 1800's."

"Somehow, this doesn't surprise me. I always expected Alice would do something like this. Falling in love with a vampire…"

"And you think it was your creator who took Alice?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "I'm actually positive. I smelt her in the woods with Alice's smell and the other person's."

"Are you going to be able to find her?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Either I'll find Alice or I'll die trying."

"Thank you, Jasper." Esme surprised me by hugging me. I hugged her back awkwardly. I was holding Esme's sorrow at bay. When I arrived, it had been overwhelming.

"Thank you for accepting what I am."

"It doesn't matter what you are as long as Alice loves you and you love her," Esme murmured.

/\*/\

I sat, curled in a ball and rocking back and forth. I missed Jasper, but my primary concern was James. Was he really going to _rape _me? Deep down I knew the answer was yes.

Oh god, Jasper better save me soon.

I was afraid to fall asleep, but I was exhausted. _Just a few minutes_, I told myself, shutting my eyes.

"_Jasper…" I whispered, stroking his cheek. Jasper leaned into my touch._

"_Alice," Jasper murmured. He wrapped his arms around me and held me closely._

_We were lying in a bed, our clothes scattered across the room. Our bare bodies were pressed together intimately. _

_My gold eyes met Jasper's and he smiled widely at me. "I love you."_

_I smiled back. "And I love you."_

_Jasper's grin turned sly. "Round two?"_

_My grin widened and I nodded. "Yes. Always."_

_Jasper growled playfully and flipped so that I was trapped beneath him. Our lips crushed together and his hands ran possessively down my body. The light shone off his wedding ring. I moaned into his mouth. _

_With a quick thrust, Jasper entered me and my legs and arms wrapped around him, keeping him close. _

_Our hips moved together easily, as though through much practice. Jasper's hands ran back up my body and into my short choppy hair. His lips left mine to trail down my jaw and throat. Without warning, his teeth sunk into the skin of my neck._

"_Jasper!" I cried ecstatically. _

_Jasper's mouth left my neck. The spot was slightly red, but not bleeding. Instead, there were two half moon marks left there. _

"_Alice," Jasper groaned over and over. His body collapsed on my mine and we worked to regain our breath, panting._

_I ran my fingers through his blonde hair. "Wow."_

_Jasper chuckled and rolled off me, pulling me against his side. "Wow is right. Even after fifty years together, it stills feels like the first time."_

_I smiled softly. "I love you."_

"_And I love you."_

My eyes shot open and I sat up, screaming.

Holy. Shit. Jasper and I were married? For fifty years?

Damn, that looked like really hot sex. Suddenly, I wanted it to be fifty years in the future.

The metal door banged open and Maria stood in the doorway. She glared at me a moment before entering and shutting the door behind her. "You saw something," she accused.

I felt my blood run cold and my heart freeze. She knew.

/\*/\

"How does Maria even know about Alice?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. She could have been in Forks, spying on me or something and saw me with Alice. I don't know."

Bella pursed her lips. "Would Maria hurt her?"

I laughed without humor. "Any chance she got. Just to get to me. That's how Maria works."

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh god."

"It's all my fucking fault. It's my fault Alice got kidnapped. All my fault!"

Bella reached out and touched my arm. "No, Jasper, it's not."

"You don't get it, do you Bella? If I had never been in Alice's life-"

"She would still be alone. And miserable."

"I hardly think Alice was _miserable_ before she met me."

Bella shook her head. "You never saw her before. She kept a mask on, an act up. She acted happy, but we all knew she was lonely and miserable deep down. Until you came along. You brought the light back in her eyes, the spring in her step, the random smiles. You complete Alice and she completes you."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Really?"

Bella smiled. "Yes. Really."

/\*/\

Maria's cold hand griped my throat tightly, but not tight enough to choke me. "Tell me what you saw," she hissed.

"It had nothing to do with you," I said defiantly.

Maria's fingers tightened slightly. "Don't think I won't kill you, bitch."

"Go ahead. Jasper will kill you."

She knew this was true also. But, she didn't want to admit it. "No he won't."

"Well then do it, we'll see."

She hissed again. "You little bitch. Your fucking mouth will be the fucking death of you."

"Is that a threat?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes."

Stupid fucking Maria.

/\*/\

Even though I didn't trust Peter, I had Peter and Charlotte helping me search for Alice. Three vampires were better than one. Currently, Charlotte was waiting in Forks while Peter and I were searching the woods.

"I can't believe Maria would stoop this low," Peter muttered, running next to me.

I scoffed. "I believe it."

"All this trouble for just one little human?"

I shot Peter a look and ran ahead of him. He sped up to keep up with me.

"Major, all I'm saying is, what happens if she ends up dead in the end?"

I had been thinking about this myself. The answer had come to me immediately. "I'd find a way to die."

Peter stopped running. I slowed down and turned to look back at him. He was standing there, staring at me in shock. "You'd what?"

"If Alice died, I'd find a way to die myself. I'm not going to live in a world without her."

Peter walked back towards me slowly. "You really are serious about her?"

"I love her Peter, just like you love Charlotte. It doesn't matter whether she's human or not. She's still my mate."

He sighed. "So, me telling the Volturi…I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"I know you didn't."

Peter ran a hand through his hair. "Could you ever forgive me?"

"Ask me again when all this shit is over with."

We started running again. "Are you going to change her?" Peter asked.

I didn't answer for a moment. "No. Not if she still has the possibility to live."

"Does she want it?"

I sighed. "Yes. She's actually…seen it…"

Peter gave me a confused look. "What?"

"She…sees the future."

Peter's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

I nodded.

"If you changed her…think about the possibilities!"

I growled quietly.

"Jasper, don't you see? This is the way the Volturi would let her live."

"Then they'd just take her for their guard," I hissed.

We both stopped when the familiar smell of Maria-- and the other one-- appeared.

"We're close," I muttered, bending down to sniff at the ground.

Peter and I froze when the sound of laughter filled the forest. Immediately, we both dropped into defensive positions.

A male vampire, the owner of the smell, stepped from the surrounding trees. I recognized him immediately, though I didn't believe it.

"James," I hissed, "You're supposed to be dead."

"You just thought I was," James answered, grinning evilly.

"I heard your heart stop."

"Details don't matter." James chuckled. "I'm sure you're worried about…Alice? Am I right?"

"What have you done with her?"

"She puts up quite the fight. Too bad it didn't help." James shook his head with mock sympathy. "Maria _really_ hates her, by the way."

I tried not to let my anger take control. I didn't want to attack him just yet. "If you give her to me, I might not kill you."

James laughed. "You believe you could kill me? A newborn?"

A smirk played on my lips. "I've killed newborns before. See my scars? All of them. Dead."

Though it didn't show, I felt James's fear rise. "Alice has a nice body. I've been hoping to finish what I started at prom."

That was it. My rage took over. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I rushed at James and sunk my teeth into his forearm. James hissed and tried to push me off. Peter joined me in trying to tear apart James.

"Enough," a female voice rang out. I had hoped to never hear that voice again.

I looked up without removing my teeth. Maria entered the clearing we were in. My eyes widened when I saw Alice with her. Maria's hand was around Alice's throat. Alice didn't look in pain, just mildly annoyed. Her emotions brightened when she saw me. "Jazz!"

I finally unlatched my mouth from James's arm, spitting the flesh out. "Alice."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Gag me."

"Maria, I've had enough of your fucking shit. There is no possible way I'm rejoining you. Especially after this stunt. Alice is innocent."

Maria's lips pursed and I could practically see the wheels turning in her mind. "I'll trade you."

This was the shit Maria was famous for. "Trade what?"

"I'll trade you your human's precious little life for you rejoining me."

Alice's eyes widened and she choked a little when Maria's hand tightened. I knew what I had to do.


	15. Vision Come True

**A/N: this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm working on a sequel right now. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Relief swept through me when Maria dragged me into the clearing. Jasper was okay. He was currently biting James's arm.

He looked up at me and let go of James, spitting out a chunk of flesh.

"Jazz!" I cried happily.

"Alice," Jasper murmured.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Gag me."

"Maria, I've had enough of your fucking shit. There is no possible way I'm rejoining you. Especially after this stunt. Alice is innocent," Jasper said angrily.

Maria's lips pursed and I was suddenly more afraid. "I'll trade you."

"Trade what?"

"I'll trade you your human's precious little life for you rejoining me."

My eyes widened as Maria's hand tightened. I choked a little, trying to breathe. Jasper wasn't really going to agree to that, would he?

"You win Maria. Let Alice be. I'll go with you," Jasper answered finally.

I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. "NO!" I turned to Maria. "Take me."

Maria gave me a withering look. "Why would I want you?"

"The future?"

Maria's eyes widened and I could tell she felt like she won the lottery. "Hmm."

Jasper was staring at me incredulously. "Alice-"

"I know what I'm doing, Jazz." Because I did. I'd seen it all last night.

Maria studied me with new eyes. "I'll need to change you as soon as possible."

"Yes," I agreed.

"Don't touch her, Maria," Jasper hissed, "I'm warning you."

Out of nowhere, James suddenly ran at Jasper. He dodged James. Teeth snapped as they both tried to get an advantage on the other.

Maria was obviously displeased with this. "James, stop right now!"

James didn't listen. He tried to get his arms around Jasper's waist instead.

Peter joined in fighting James.

Maria hissed and let go of my neck. I rubbed it and glared at her. She ran into the mess of vampires fighting at a speed I couldn't see. But I knew what would happen.

Jasper got a good grip on Maria. She fought against his hold, but it was relentless. Peter was fighting James.

Suddenly, Maria broke the hold and ran away from the clearing, leaving James to fight alone.

Maria was headed back to the South. I had seen it. She was just a fucking coward. But, I had feeling we wouldn't hear from her for a _very_ long time.

Jasper turned to Peter. "Go, I've got this by myself."

My eyes widened. What? He wasn't supposed to do that.

Peter studied him a minute before nodding. As he was leaving though, he glanced back over his shoulder.

"Jasper!" I cried.

Holy. Shit. This was the vision. I couldn't stop it now.

I clapped a hand over my mouth as Jasper turned to look over his shoulder.

"Look out!" I cried, pointing at James.

Jasper turned back around and dodged the fatal bite from my vision.

Teeth snapped, flesh was torn, flashes of white were all that Jasper and James were.

I couldn't bear to watch. I shut my eyes tightly, wishing for it to over already. I heard a metallic scream and had to force my eyes to stay shut. Soon, I heard fire crackling.

"Alice."

The relief was almost too much. I felt as if I would collapse with relief and joy. I opened my eyes and fell into Jasper's arms. He held me close and ran his fingers through my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: well, it's the epilogue. I'm working on the sequel right now, but it probably won't be on for a while…but keep an eye out for it. It's called 'Until Forever'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

It was hard to believe how easily my family accepted the fact that Jasper was a vampire. They all acted as though he was any mere human boy.

Jasper looked adorable in his tux, but I would never tell him that. His stupid male pride would be hurt by being called 'adorable'. Believe me, it's happened before.

Rosalie hadn't been too happy when she had to reorder Bella's dress in a maternity size. Of course, Bella was three months pregnant now. The dress was still pretty on her, though. Like mine, it was a light pink, soft fabric with thin straps.

Rosalie though, well she looked amazing. Her white dress showed off her curves and her blonde hair was flowing around her shoulders in a way that made her look like a goddess. I tried not to take too much credit, but come on; I made her look even more amazing.

The way Emmett was looking at her, the way Edward was looking at Bella, I wished Jasper would look at me like that.

Edward chuckled. "Alice, Jasper _does_ look at you like that."

I stared at him in shock. Some days I think he's a mind reader.

Rosalie and Emmett had just had their first dance as a married couple. I found it really beautiful. I couldn't wait for my first dance with Jasper as a married couple.

It was kind of funny because Bella and Edward were getting married just a month after Rosalie and Emmett. I had convinced Bella she didn't want to look too fat in her wedding dress. Bella never was one who was conscious of appearance.

Jasper chuckled and I glanced at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "I bet you're already planning Bella and Edward's wedding in that little brain of yours."

I smirked at him. "Jazz, I've been planning their wedding ever since I finished planning Rose and Em's."

He laughed. "Maybe you should go into the wedding planning business."

"Maybe I will."

People were getting up and going onto the dance floor. Jasper held out a hand to me. I grinned and took it. He led me onto the dance floor and held me close. I reached up to place a hand on his shoulder. His hand rested on my waist.

"You know, I never got to dance at prom," I said thoughtfully.

"Good, because then it would've been with James," Jasper muttered.

"I'm just glad he's dead."

Jasper nodded.

"Jazz, they're coming for us, aren't they?"

Jasper didn't answer for a minute. Finally, he nodded again.

"So why haven't they come yet?"

He sighed. "The Volturi like to take their time, find out what they can about whoever they're watching. We can expect a visit from them soon though."

I rested my head against his chest. "If you change me…"

"Alice, don't. Not here."

I ignored his request. "All I'm saying is, they won't care if you change me. Then we'll be able to live together forever."

"Try to see this from my perspective, Alice."

"I have."

"If the positions were switched?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's selfish of me to want to change you. It's selfish of me to want to keep with me."

"It's not selfish, Jazz. It's love."

"Alice," I looked back up at him, "Give me time. I'll rethink it, I promise. But for now, you're staying human. There are just some things I can't stand to take away from you."

"All you'd be taking was my heart beat."

Jasper shook his head. "I'd be taking your age, your ability to have children…"

"Vampires can't have kids?" This was news to me. Of course, it didn't sway my decision to become a vampire.

"No. If you're dead, you can't support a baby."

"I don't care. Who says I even wanted kids?"

Jasper frowned before sighing.

"But you'll rethink it?"

"If it's the only way to stay together, then yes, I'll rethink it."

"Thanks," I murmured.

Jasper looked up at the dark sky and shining moon. "I love you, Alice." He eyes came back to meet mine.

I smiled softly. "I love you too, Jasper." He bridged to the distance to our lips by bending down. On instinct, they started moving together, taking my breath away.

I'd always want Jasper. I'd always love Jasper, no matter what he did. I knew he would make the right decision, that he'd change me. Not because of the recurring visions I had of us as vampires, but because I trusted him. We'd get through everything, like we did with James and Maria. We'd live through the Volturi and we'd be together forever. How do I know, you ask. Simple. I've seen it.


	17. Author's Note

**The first chapter of the sequel 'Until Forever' is up! **

**Have fun reading!**


End file.
